


Stress Reliever

by fpmechanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Eating out, F/M, Genji is a fuck boi, Mercy is a virgin, Oral Sex, Third porn, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, ayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fpmechanic/pseuds/fpmechanic
Summary: Genji is stressed, but has no desire to punch pillows.





	

A metal hand pressed to the wall behind her, cornering Angela in her own office. She pressed her clip board to her chest and squeaked in surprise.  
  
"Dr. Ziegler. I have a proposition."  
  
Genji's face gaurds were off, allowing Angela to see his smirk. She felt herself blush.  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"Only if you're interested."  
  
"I'm interested." She giggled nervously, hands clamping down on her clip board. Although she was trying to act confident, the bead of sweat falling down her face gave away her facade.  
  
"I'll cut to the chase then. I've been really worked up lately I've been thinking about using you as a stress reliever." He was cocky, assertive.  
  
She was inexpierienced and timid. She wanted this, she really did. She'd been craving him for a good week, which may not sound like too long a time, but it feels like an eternity when you're thinking about him doing filthy things to you 24/7.  
  
"In what way?" her face was bright pink.  
  
His smirk evened out into a smile, "I want to eat you out."  
  
She moved her clip board to cover her now red face, knees weak.  
  
"Miss Ziegler? Have I upset you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want me to...?"  
  
"God, yes." She nodded against the papers, and he laughed.  
  
Genji picked her up by the waste, earning a 'Whoa' on her part. He set her down on her desk, getting on his knees. He was as pin point here as he was in battle, completly focused on every movement.  
  
She had wore a skirt today, which made his job easier. He pulled her closer by the hips, pulling down her panties with his teeth, looking into her eyes as he did so.  
  
Angela let her mouth part in a moan to encourage him, and it worked oh so well. He licked top from bottom, lightly nipping at her clit.  
  
"Shit, Genji." She grasped onto his hair, pulling lightly. He grunted into her, sucking on her nub.  
  
Genji was frighteningly good at this, to the point where she was rolling her hips onto his tongue uncontrollably. He seemingly enjoyed her reactions, because it egged him on and only made him more enthusiastic.  
  
He was eating like he hadn't been fed in days, fingers pressing into her hips hard. He pulled away to kiss at her thighs, and she let out a sigh. Angela lifted up her shirt, playing with her nipples, biting her lip as she did so.  
  
She was approaching orgasm fast, bucking into his face.  
  
"Genji, Genji I'm not gonna last."  
  
He nodded in understanding, and shoved his tongue inside her. She gasped, tugging his hair to get him closer and wrapped her thighs around his head.  
  
She was getting louder, finally tipping over the edge, gasping for a proper breath. He licked long lines into her to ride out her high, hot and fast. She released Genji from her thighs, panting.  
  
He was smiling as he pulled away, a wet string connecting from him to her sex.  
  
"Thank you." She said, bending over and leaning on her forearms.  
  
He got up, wiping off his mouth. "My pleasure."  
  
"Don't you want me to return the favor?"  
  
"That wont be needed. I can take care of myself, Miss Ziegler." He waved her off, "Until next time."  
  
He walked out in a hurry, closing the office door behind him.  
  
She briefly thought about giving him a visit later that night, before her pager went off. Some idiot broke his fingers fiddling with the helicopter settings.  
  
God dammit.


End file.
